An Affair to Remember
by Thea-Zara
Summary: A clandestine meeting at the local hotel


Jake pulled his Lexus into the hotel parking lot, climbed out setting his alarm, and looked around to see if anyone was watching.  Content that no one was paying him any attention he darted into the hotel entrance and headed to the front desk.   He was carrying a bottle of what the woman at the fine wine store called a very nice merlot.  After Jake had bumbled around trying to pick one on his own for twenty minutes, he had finally given in and asked the clerk for a nice vintage.  "The name is Jacob Morgan, do you have any messages for me?" he asked the concierge when he got to the desk, as his eyes darted from side to side watching for anyone who might know him.  

The little man behind the desk nodded and reached for a small package held closed with twine.  The name Mr. Jacob Morgan was written in a feminine script on the front.  "One of our guests left this for you, sir."  He said in that snooty style only the pompous and self important can manage.  Jake conspicuously slipped the concierge a fiver, much to the little man's chagrin, and wondered off to a deserted corner seat in the lobby, prize in hand. 

As he pulled the twine and opened the package Jake mused on his current situation.  Clandestine meetings at out of the way hotels, no one would ever think it of ol'Jake Morgendorffer.  She had placed several items in the small package, and after one more look around for anyone who might know him, he pulled the first item out.  It was an envelope with the name Jacob written on it in the same feminine script.  He slipped a nail under the wax seal holding it closed, then pulled out a piece of fine parchment and unfolded it.  As he did an electronic room key slipped out from the page and he quickly pocketed it before reading what she had written.

_My Dearest Jacob,_

_I am waiting for you in room 317.  _

_Love,_

_Me_

_PS:  I did not see the point of wearing these any longer since once you__'__re here they__'__ll be gone any way so I thought you might like them for a souvenir of our time together, and perhaps as an incentive to hurry to me._

His breath quickening, Jake dug into the package and pulled out a pair of flimsy panties.  The air filled with the scent of her perfume, and he wondered again amazed at what bit of luck had ever brought her into his life.  He stood up, slipping the delicate piece of silk back into the package along with the letter, and slid them into his pocket, then picked up the bottle of wine.  He moved toward the elevators excited and quite aroused thinking of the item in his pocket and of the coming hours. 

Jake practically floated from the elevator to room 317.  He pulled the key from his pocket and stood there musing at the game of risk he was playing, wondering, not for the first time, what people would think of him for doing something like this.  Then he realized he didn't care.  He was happy.  He was totally content and for once that was all he was going to let matter.  Well hers then his, he thought with a small smirk as he slid the electronic key into the door, and stepped in to the room where his destiny lay waiting.

Quietly walking to the bed he saw that she was sleeping.  She was wearing a simple camisole that matched the panties he was carrying in his pocket.  He was taken again with just how beautiful she was, just like the first time, just like every time.  Pulling off his tie and jacket, then his shoes and socks, and finally his shirt and pants, he slipped into the bed behind her.  Pulling her hair aside he kissed the back of her neck and down her spine lightly as far as the top of the delicate silk camisole allowed.  He slid a hand down her side, stroking from breast to mid-thigh, then slipped his hand under the thin silk covering her stroking higher and higher until she started purring with contentment and started her own hands roaming his body.

"Your late." she whispered, throatily, as she rolled over to face him.  He opened his mouth to explain about the wine when she pulled his head to hers and kissed him deeply.  One hand held her close and the other slid down to cup her silken clad cheek squeezing and kneading it gently.  Her body pressed against him, she couldn't help but notice just how aroused he was, and she couldn't help but feel a surge of power at it.  'I did that' she thought fleetingly before a surge of sensations washed all thought from her head.  

Jake removed his mouth from hers and started kissing lower, along her jaw, then along her neck.  Then, slipping one strap off her creamy shoulder he kissed lower still, finally kissing between her breasts.  He took one nipple into his mouth delicately, licking across it as she moaned softly, her breath quickening, her hands entwined in his hair.  Noting her decidedly positive response he slid the other strap down and moved over to her other breast.  As he kissed and licked them, he slipped a hand further and further up under the silk until he found just the spot he knew would drive her wild.  

As he slid his fingers across her, and sucked gently on one nipple, she pulled at his boxers frantic now to have nothing between them.  Using his free hand he helped her, pausing briefly to slip them off entirely, then rolled over in the bed bringing her on top of him.  She slide her hands along him stroking lightly before she settled onto him.  It was his turn now to gasp as he felt her enfold him inside herself.  She slowly started moving over him slipping gently up and down.  Their breathing seemed to become one.  He stroked between her legs in time with her light up and down motion.  His other hand finding her breast again and stroking it gently fingers grazing her nipple lightly.  Over time the tempo slowly increased until they were nearly panting, breaths coming so quickly as each neared release.  

She started a low purring moan in deep in her throat, and as she did Jake slid he hands along her sides pulled her close, and as he kissed her, turned them over one more time.  Now she was beneath him and he started moving, thrusting, faster and faster, until that low purring became a loud full gasping drawn out moan of his name.   Suddenly she exploded beneath him.  As her muscles tightened,  and her body thrashed under him, he buried himself deep inside her and moaned out loud at the powerful rush as he followed her into bliss.

Exhausted he moved to lay beside her, pulling her close.  Kissing her forehead, and stroking her hair, he uttered, "My god Helen, this has got to be the best idea that marriage councilor ever had." 


End file.
